Venom (symbiote)
Venom is a symbiote originating from Klyntar, currently bonded with Eddie Brock. Biography Venom originated on the planet Klyntar, where he was considered a "loser". At some point, he found his way on to an asteroid with a number of other symbiotes, where they were subsequently found by astronauts employed by the Life Foundation and taken back to Earth, crash landing. Venom was contained, before being bonded in containment with Maria. However, she wasn't a good host, and after she was saved by Eddie Brock, she attacked him and Venom transferred to Eddie. After members of the Life Foundation found Eddie, attempting to subdue him and take the symbiote, the symbiote helped him fight back, before they escaped. It helped Eddie ride a motorcycle, fixing his broken limbs when he crashed. Eventually being knocked off the bike, the symbiote enveloped Eddie in order to pick up the perpetrator, a Life Foundation thug. Venom was interrupted by another mercenary who was shooting at him and threw Treece away to eat the gunman's head off. When the police arrive, he escape by running away and went into the water. Once he swam into a anchored float, Venom talked to Eddie about who he is but most importantly he tells him that he needs Carlton Drake's rocket in order to come into contact with his species and take over Earth. Eddie accepted Venom's deal despite his disgust on biting people's heads off. Noticing his phone is ringing, Venom asked Eddie who is Anne but Eddie tells him not to say anything about his personal life. Eddie went to his former place of work but a former colleague stops him from entering. Venom wanted to kill Eddie's former colleague and eat his brain but Eddie walked away so that he couldn't. Venom decided to take his full form to access the tower and found out that Eddie's world was beautiful and was ashamed that it has to die, suddenly an airplane passes by and the sound resonated too high that Venom was temporary neutralized. Eddie fell off the building but Venom managed to regain his senses and caught him and threw him through Jack's window so that Eddie could place all the evidence against Carlton Drake. Venom asked him to jump off the window but Eddie decided to use an elevator to which Venom was in complete dismay. When they arrive downstairs, a S.W.A.T team tried to arrest Eddie but he warned them not to fight, the S.W.A.T. were constructed to put on masked to which Eddie decided to let Venom take control and defeat the whole S.W.A.T team and almost ate one of them only for Anne to show up to see Eddie as Venom. After she was calmed from seeing him, Anne took Eddie to the hospital, Venom tells Eddie that he must express his feelings to her after all he's done to her, Anne excepted his apology. At the hospital, Dan and Anne told Eddie that the "parasite" is killing him and Venom did not like to be called like and tried to kill Dan but Anne activated the ultrasound and made Venom unbonded with Eddie. After Eddie left, Anne and Dan were talking if Eddie would ever be okay, Venom took the opportunity to get out the room he was held in by the going through a fan, ending up on another room where he finds a dog to bond with. When Eddie was kidnapped by the Life Foundation, Venom found Anne noticing the kidnap and decided to bond with her. Together the two managed to save Eddie from being executed by Drakes men where Anne transferred Venom back to Eddie with a kiss. The two then went to stop Drake and his symbiote Riot from bringing the rest of his race back to earth to destroy humanity. While Eddie and Venom put up a decent fight Drake and Riot proved to be and absorbed Eddie and Venom into themselves. However before they could board the ship Anne managed to separate them by activating a high pitched sound which separated Eddie and Drake from their respective symbiotes. Eddie seemed to defeat Drake but Riot reattached himself to Drake just in time and seemingly managed to fatally stab Eddie. However Venom fortunately returned just in time and bonded with Eddie saving his life and using the blade Riot stabbed him with to destroy the rocket, killing both Drake and Riot. Venom then seemingly sacrificed himself protecting Eddie from the flames and heat of the explosion. Later, Venom survived from the fire and rebonded with Eddie. He established to Venom that he would only be allowed to hurt, maim, or eat bad people. When stopping by Ms. Chen's store to get some food, Eddie and Venom found her getting mugged and Venom correctly guessing the mugger was a bad guy. Venom apprehends the mugger and proceeded to eat him. After saving Ms. Chen, the two went on their way. Relationships Allies *Eddie Brock - symbiotic host *Gemini - former symbiotic host *Anne Weying - former symbiotic host *Dan Lewis - former enemy and attempted victim *Maria † - former symbiotic host Enemies *Life Foundation **Dr. Carlton Drake † - enemy and victim ***Riot † - enemy **Roland Treece † - enemy and victim **Thug † - victim Trivia * Venom appeared in non-canon video VENOM: OFFICIAL YULE LOG References Category:Venom characters Category:Symbiotes Category:Agender Characters